La Paz Nos Separa y La Guerra Nos Une
by Alone Darko
Summary: El mundo esta en guerra y Japón es conquistado, los soldados son leales al nuevo rey, pero hay quienes se oponen a la esclavitud¿como podra sobrevivir una amistad a esto?, ¿ambas partes estarian dispuestas a dejar todo lo que creen por la amistad?
1. Chapter 1

** Hola!, el dia de hoy vengo con una historia nueva (: espero y la disfruten =3**

* * *

><p><em>Las nuevas generaciones surgieron con mucho más interés por lo desconocido, con una pregunta rondando en sus cabezas: ¿Por qué? Y dispuestos a todo por conseguir la respuesta. Los avances tecnológicos así como los descubrimientos mejoraron, pero para el hombre esto no fue suficiente…<em>

_La avaricia, el poder y el deseo de expandir sus territorios y convertirse en una de las grandes potencias del mundo, crearon disturbios entre las naciones._

_Los tratados de paz se fueron rompiendo, muchos países cayeron, esto se convirtió en una guerra mundial, donde solo el país con más capacidad, dominaría todo._

_Pero aun así muchas personas actúan de una manera despreocupada, tratando de ser felices a pesar de la guerra…_

-Noventa y nueve, cien, listo o no haya voy- decía un pequeño niño de cabellos grises algo despeinados. –Shuuya, ¿Dónde estás?- comenzó a buscar a su compañero de juegos en el enorme jardín lleno de árboles cubiertos de nueve.

-Shuuya, Shiro, vengan- a lo lejos una voz dulce los llamaba

-Vamos Shiro, el juego termino- un niño de cabello puntiagudo color crema salió detrás de un árbol y tomo al peli gris de la mano comenzando a caminar.

Llegaron a la entrada de una humilde pero hermosa casa con un techo blanco a causa de la nieve.

Una bella mujer los esperaba en la puerta color caramelo.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- pregunto el peli crema

-Hijo… tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar contigo... a solas- respondió la mujer desviando la vista hacia el peli gris.

-Bueno, iré a ver cómo sigue Atsuya, se quedó un poco enfermo esta mañana- habló rápidamente. –Nos vemos Shuuya- trato de soltar el agarre que aún mantenía con su compañero de juegos, pero este le impidió soltarse apretando más su mano.

-Lo que tengan que decirme, Shiro también lo puede saber- dijo con un semblante serio.

-Está bien, pasen- entraron a la casa y en la sala se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro y lentes que estaba sentado leyendo el periódico

-Shiro, buenos días- habló sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

-Buenos días señor Goenji- respondió algo cohibido

-Papá, Shiro se quedara, así que lo que tengan que decirme él lo puede escuchar

-¿Estás seguro Shuuya?- Por primera vez el hombre despegó la vista del periódico, mirando a su hijo fijamente

-Sí- contesto muy seguro de sus palabras

-De acuerdo, siéntense- dijo mientras señalaba el sillón que estaba frente a él.

-Hijo…- habló su madre. –Esto no es fácil para nosotros… Shuuya, nos mudaremos- al decir esto los ojos del pequeño peli crema se abrieron de la sorpresa. Pero la reacción del otro pequeño fue muy diferente.

-¡qué bien!, ¿No crees Shuuya?, ahora viviremos más cercas, ¡qué bueno! No tardare tanto para verte- El niño sonrió emocionado, sus ojos reflejaban una ilusión enorme.

-No Shiro, es todo lo contrario, nos iremos lejos- dijo el hombre

-Bueno… tardare más en llegar a tu casa, pero no importa- el pequeño sonreía mientras veía a su amigo

-No mi amor- hablo la mujer con mucha dulzura en su voz. –Viviremos en la ciudad Inazuma, el papá de Shuuya fue transferido al hospital general de Inazuma

La mirada del pequeño cambio, su sonrisa se había desvanecido y tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

-¿Por qué tienen que irse?... no… ¡no es justo!- sus ojos se cristalizaron y salió corriendo de la casa

-¡Shiro!- grito el pequeño Goenji mientras salía detrás de él.

-Shu…- la madre de Shuya intento llamarle pero el hombre no se lo permitió.

-Déjalos, tiene mucho de qué hablar

-Pero está oscureciendo- hablo la mujer preocupada

-Nuestro hijo es un chico responsable, regresara antes que anochezca

-¿y si no regresan?

-Entonces yo mismo saldré a buscarlos

-¡Fubuki!, si él llega antes de que los niños regresen se alarmara

-Llámales y diles que Shuuya quiere pasar su última noche aquí con Shiro, que nosotros lo llevaremos mañana temprano antes de irnos

-De acuerdo- La mujer hiso lo que su marido le pidió. Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a llamar a los padres del peli plateado.

**En el bosque…**

-¡¿Shiro? ¡Esto no es un juego, sal ahora!- gritaba el peli crema. –Shiro…- mientras más se adentraba en el bosque más ruidos extraños comenzaban a escucharse. -¿Shiro?...- Cuando calló un sollozo comenzó a oírse. Shuuya camino a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde provenían, conforme se acercaba se daba cuenta del lugar al que iba.

Llego a un pequeño arrollo que había al otro lado del bosque y vio al peli plata. Este al estar de espaldas no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se encamino posándose detrás de él.

-Shiro…- el nombrado pego un pequeño brinquito del susto, levantándose rápido y volteando a ver a quien lo llamo, cuando lo vio comenzó a llorar nuevamente. –Shiro, no llores…- trataba de calmarlo, pero entre más le decía más lloraba.

-No quiero… no quiero que te vayas- decía el pequeño entre llanto. –Te olvidaras de mí…

-No Shiro, yo jamás me olvidare de ti, seguiremos siendo amigos a pesar de todo, jamás te olvidare

-Lo… ¿Lo prometes?- pregunto el pequeño tratando de parar las lágrimas que salían de sus orbes grises azulados

-Lo prometo- dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos. –Ahora regresemos a casa antes de que oscurezca y nos perdamos- tomó la mano del más pequeño y comenzaron a caminar.

Regresaron a la casa del peli crema, se instalaron en su cuarto y se fueron a dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Shiro, despierta- decía Goenji mientras movía al otro

-Mmm…- el pequeño despertó tallándose los ojos con la mano. –Buenos días Shuuya- dicho esto sonrió melancólico.

-Shiro… si sigues con esa cara me iré preocupado…- decía su amigo mientras lo veía con remordimiento

-Lo siento… es que… te voy a extrañar…- el pequeño comenzó a llorar nuevamente

-Fubuki no llores…

-¿Fubuki?- eso fue el detonante que hiso que llorara con más fuerza, su amigo jamás lo había llamado por su apellido.

-No… no llores- Shuuya no sabía cómo lograr que el otro parara de llorar. –Me pondré triste si sigues llorando- y como por arte de magia el peli gris paro de llorar

-Lo siento…

-¿Están listos?- la madre de Goenji entro por la puerta

-Sí, enseguida bajamos- dijo el peli crema. –Vamos Fubuki- dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

Shiro lo siguió, subieron al auto, después de unos diez minutos de camino este se detuvo frente a una casa pequeña, el señor Goenji se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Shiro.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- dicho esto por el señor, Fubuki bajo del auto seguido por Goenji, cuando ambos se encontraban afuera un hombre de cabello gris oscuro con lentes, junto a una mujer muy hermosa y un pequeño niño de cabello rosa pálido.

-Goenji, gracias por traer a Shiro de vuelta- dijo el padre del peli plata

-No, gracias por dejarlo quedarse con Shuuya, esto ha sido muy difícil para ellos

-Lo sé, es una lástima que tenga que irse

-Si… bueno, tenemos que irnos que el viaje es largo, Shuuya cinco minutos- dijo su padre mientras entraba al auto

-Buena suerte- hablo el señor Fubuki

-Adiós Fubuki- digo Goenji mientras le sonreía

-Adiós- contesto un mormado y pequeño peli rosa

-No te decía a ti- contesto

-¿Desde cuándo le dices Fubuki a Shiro?

-Desde cuando tu voz suena como silbato-

-¡Repite eso puercoespín parlante!-

-Con mucho gusto voz de silbato descompuesto

-Shuuya, Atsuya ¡basta!- hablo el pequeño Shiro

-Tsk- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Atsuya

-Aunque no lo creas te voy a extrañar silbato andante- dijo Goenji con una sonrisa algo arrogante

-Yo también arbusto parlante- dicho esto ambos estrecharon su mano con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Y más te vale no conseguirte un mejor amigo o le romperás el corazón a Shiro y si eso pasa yo me asegurare de romperte la cara y dejarte sin descendencia

-No te preocupes, no pasara, Shiro es mi mejor amigo y lo será siempre-

-Por esta vez te creeré- entro a la casa dejando a los dos mejores amigos.

-Te extrañare Fubuki

-Yo también Goenji- ambos sonrieron para después darse un abrazo, deshecho por el clac son que indicaba que la hora de partir había llegado.

Goenji comenzó a caminar, pero fue detenido por la voz del otro

-¿Algún día nos volveremos a ver?

-Es una promesa- dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar y sonreía

-Una promesa- secundo el otro mientras imitaba el gesto

Y así, Goenji subió al auto y se fue, dejando la promesa de volverse a encontrar con su mejor amigo, algún día.

* * *

><p><strong> Tal vez una pregunta puede surgir de esto: es yaoi?, bueno no sabria decirles, eso se los doy a escojer a ustedes, si desean que lo sea o simplemente que sean buenos amigos.<strong>

**Acepto comentarios criticas, sugerencias, un sandwish (tengo hambre :/), depocitaciones a mi cuenta bancaria: 937490273 (jajaja xP) lechugazos (tomatasos no porque no me gustan los tomates), peticiones, criticas constructivas, opiniones, si algun personaje en particular aparesca, o cualquier otra cosa.**

** Como ultimamente he visto que todos ponen preguntas en sus fic yo no quise quedarme atras asi que aqui estan las preguntas!**

**1.- Que pasara con Shiro ahora que Goenji no esta?**

**2.- encontraran un mejor amigo?**

**3.-Atsuya se recuperara de su gripe?**

**4.-Que creen que ocurra en el proximo capitulo?**

**5.-Que personajes creen que salgan?**

**creo que no soy buena con esto de las preguntas -.-'''**

**Muchas gracias por leer espero leerlas pronto cuidense byye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! pues ando aqui suviendo la continuacion jejeje , creo que ahora si la subi rapido, como quiera este fin de semana estare subiendo todos los pendientes, sin mas gracias a featheredmoonwings, AL3X LINTU y cecishida por sus comentarios =3**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

_-Jajaja, no me alcanzas- gritaba un pequeño peli plata mientras era perseguido_

_-¡Shiro espera!- gritaba su compañero mientras lo seguía, hasta que logro atraparlo_

_-jajajaja- al girarse para ver a quien lo había atrapado, estaba solo. –¿Shuuya?... ¿¡Shuuya!_

-Shiro, despierta- decía un peli rosa mientras lo movía

-¿Qué pasa Atsuya?- pregunto el recién levantado

-Hay que irnos- dijo mientras le tiraba un abrigo y comenzaba a empacar una maleta. –Nos encontraron- El peli plata al escucharlo se levantó rápido de la cama

-Los demás…

-Sí, ya están sacando a todos- dicho esto ambos salieron

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, Japón había sido conquistado y sometido, las ciudades estaban divididas en dos grupos, la clase alta y la clase baja, en la primera estaban todos los nobles ingleses que llegaron, los soldados ingleses y los japoneses, quienes ahora le servían al Rey absoluto. La clase baja tenia estrictamente prohibido visitar el otro lado de la ciudad, estos eran tratados como inferiores, los más afortunados trabajan en el mercado, o en algún negocio pequeño, sin embargo, no contaban con casas muy resistentes, ni tenia atención médica, su modo de vida era triste. Existía un punto medio, el cual era conocido como la ciudadela, hay se encontraban las distracciones y negocios para ambas clases.

El hombre que dominaba Japón tenía una preferencia por la clase alta, lo que daba motivo a que los de la otra clase fueran denigrados y tratados como esclavos, y había mucha gente que no estaba de acuerdo con esto.

Desde hace tiempo personas inconformes con el "reinado" de Garshield comenzaron a reclutar gente que deseaba que las cosas cambiaran, varias veces habían encontrado el lugar donde se reunían, pero la resistencia seguía.

Habían pasado trece años desde que Shiro se separó de su mejor amigo, sus padres habían sido asesinados por el mismo Garshield, su hermano y él habían logrado escapar y ahora formaban parte de la resistencia.

-Por aquí, ¡rápido!- decía Atsuya mientras dirigía a las mujeres y niños a un túnel para alejarlos del peligro.

-¡Piraña detrás de ti!- grito un niño. Atsuya desenvaino la espada deteniendo el ataque de uno de los soldados.

Todos los rebeldes tenían nombres claves y usaban antifaces para no ser reconocidos. Aun no tenían armas ni hombres suficientes, por lo cual deberían mantenerse en el anonimato para no poner sus vidas aún más en peligro.

-No me gusta pelear con mujeres- dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás haciendo que cayera

-¡No soy mujer!- se puso en posición de ataque.

-Pues pareces, ¡afeminado!- ciertamente Atsuya había creído que era mujer, tenía un largo cabello rubio, sus ojos eran de un color rojizo, además de que no entraba mucha luz al lugar. –¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo!- y con el mango de la espada lo golpeo haciendo que el rubio cayera inconsciente.

-Ahora por Shiro para salir de aquí- comenzó a correr buscando a su hermano.

Cuando lo encontró estaba luchando con un soldado, Atsuya, quien no había sido visto por ninguno de los dos, noqueo al militar

-Vámonos- dijo mientras salían corriendo.

Entraron al túnel mientras cerraban la pequeña alcantarilla por donde habían entrado.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?- pregunto una mujer con un bebé en brazos.

-Este túnel dirige al otro lado de la ciudad, hay ahí un lugar donde podremos pasar la noche, y mañana veremos qué es lo que haremos- dijo un hombre de una gorra naranja y lentes oscuros. –Piraña, Lobo plateado, vengan conmigo- la gente comenzó a caminar por el túnel, Shiro, Atsuya y el hombre se quedaron parados, cuando perdieron de vista al resto Atsuya hablo.

-Daisuke ¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero que vallan a Inazuma Town, mi nieto está reclutando gente y quiero que ustedes se aseguren de mantener todo en orden

-Inazuma Town- repitió Shiro, de alguna forma quería ir, aún tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con su amigo, pero le preocupaba su gente, Atsuya y él eran indispensables para mantenerlos a salvo. –Pero, ¿que pasara con ustedes?

-Estaremos bien, hemos tenido tantos problemas que nos mantendremos en el anonimato mientras reclutamos más personas, pero es necesario que ustedes vallan, mi nieto necesita jóvenes que ayuden, no viejos como nosotros que solo estorbarían- dijo Daisuke

-Confié en nosotros viejo, no le fallaremos, ¿verdad Shiro?

-Am…. Si, por supuesto- respondió Shiro

-Entonces síganme- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado contrario por donde se había ido el resto. –Tomen- dijo dándoles una carta con un sello, aparentemente de una familia de alcurnia. –Si alguien les retiene denle esta carta. Mi nieto vive en la parte alta de la ciudad, busquen este escudo y encontraran la casa, cuando lo vean díganle que van de mi parte

-Todo esto está perfecto- dijo Atsuya. -¿Pero cómo llegaremos?

-Este túnel da a las afueras de Hokkaido, de ahí ustedes buscaran la forma para llegar a Inazuma

-¿Seguro que estarán bien?- pregunto Shiro nuevamente

-Seguro, váyanse ahora, y tengan cuidado

-Si- dijeron los hermanos y comenzaron a caminar por el túnel, al voltear hacia atrás Daisuke ya no estaba.

Llevaban unos diez minutos de camino, ambos iban en silencio, hasta que Atsuya hablo.

-Shiro, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Nada- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

-Te conozco lo suficiente, ¿creí que estarías feliz de venir a Inazuma?, ¿eso era lo que querías, no?

-Los soldados no eran de aquí- dijo como respuesta

-Lo sé, me di cuenta, eran de…

-Sí, de Inazuma Town- interrumpió. -¿Crees que siga con vida?

-¿Tu no?

-No lo sé, han pasado trece años y no he tenido ni una sola noticia, tal vez tuvo el mismo final que papá y mamá…

-De todas maneras no vamos a buscarlo a él, así que no te líes con eso

La conversación término así, cuando salieron del túnel, dos caballos, uno blanco y otro negro, estaban amarrados de un árbol justo frente a ellos.

-Daisuke- dijeron ambos mientras sonreían. El hombre tenía todo planeado, les había dejado un medio de transporte para asegurarse de que llegaran a su destino.

Se montaron sobre el caballo y comenzaron su camino.

Pasaron toda la noche y parte de la mañana del dia siguiente cabalgando, al medio dia, por fin llegaron a la ciudad, un guardia en la entrada los detuvo.

-Identifíquense- ordeno el guardia

-Somos criados, venimos a traer un mensaje- dijo Shiro mientras enseñaba la carta al hombre. Este la tomo entre sus manos, y al comprobar que el sello era real los dejo pasar.

-¿Criados?- pregunto Atsuya ya dentro de la ciudad. –No pudiste decir que éramos nobles, o de perdido parte de la familia

-Eso es lo que somos, criados, porque mentir en algo tan sencillo- dijo restándole importancia. –Tenemos que buscar la casa- dijo mientras le daba unos golpes al caballo para que este se moviera más rápido, Atsuya imito la acción.

Cuando llegaron a la parte que ocupaban la clase alta ocurrió lo mismo que al llegar a la ciudad, cuando el guardia se aseguró que el sello de la carta era real los dejo pasar.

No fue muy difícil encontrar la casa, o mejor dicho mansión a donde Daisuke los había enviado.

Tocaron el timbre y uno de los siervos lo recibió, Shiro le mostro la carta y este entro a la casa, unos minutos después salió junto a un joven de unos dieciocho años con una extraña banda naranja en el cabello.

-Ustedes deben ser Shiro Fubuki y Atsuya Fubuki ¿cierto?- pregunto el joven, a lo que los hermanos asintieron

-Mi nombre es Mamoru Endo, pasen- dijo mientras entraba. –Por favor lleva los caballos al establo y dales de comer- le hablo a su criado

-Mi abuelo me dijo que vendrían, últimamente he tenido muchas actividades, no tengo tiempo para ayudar mucho

-¿Cuantos son?- pregunto Atsuya

-No sé con exactitud, nunca he sido bueno para las cuentas jajaja- rio mientras se sobaba la cabeza. –Tenemos a familias de nobles de nuestro lado

-¿Enserio?, eso que yo creía que los nobles eran unos frívolos amantes del dinero

-¡Atsuya!- lo regaño Shiro

-Jajajaja, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen, ¿Cómo va el reclutamiento en Hokkaido?

La cara de los Fubuki cambio drásticamente, se veían algo afligidos, Shiro, al ser el más sensato de los dos, respondió a la pregunta

-Las tropas se han reducido a menos de la mitad en tan solo tres meses- lo dijo más para él que para Endo

Endo quien noto la incomodidad del tema se apresuró a cambiarlo.

-Deben venir exhaustos, ¿desean comer algo?, también pueden tomar un baño o dormir, se quedaran aquí, así que siéntanse como en su casa- dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos hermanos se vieron entre ellos y luego Atsuya tomo la palabra

-Muchas gracias, pero desearíamos quedarnos en la parte baja de la ciudad

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sin comprender muy bien a los hermanos

-Si no s quedamos aquí llamaríamos mucho la atención, preferimos poder pasearnos por la calle sin ser reconocidos, además los asuntos de la clase alta tú los puedes atender, nosotros nos dedicaremos a encárganos del pueblo- dijo Shiro

-De acuerdo, si cambian de parecer las puertas estarán siempre abiertas

-Muchas gracias- respondió mientras se ponía de pie y Atsuya lo imitaba. –Nos retiramos

-Cuando lleguen, busquen una pensión llamada "Los Emperadores", hay pregunten por Kazemaru Ichirouta, díganle que van de mi parte, el los acogerá

-De nuevo muchas gracias- sin más salieron de la casa y de la parte alta de la ciudad, caminaron por la ciudadela vieron los diferentes puestos, mucha gente, todos de la clase baja, discutían con los dueños para disminuir los costos de los productos, llegaron a la parte baja, y no cabían en el asombro, los pobres de Hokkaido vivían en la gloria a comparación con los de Inazuma

Las casas estaban tan deterioradas que parecía que con solo tocarlas se derrumbarían, tenían muchos agujeros en las paredes y los techos, hechos de láminas, estaban por desprenderse, las calles estaban pavimentadas, pero pareciese que el suelo se fuera a abrir por las gritas que este tenía.

Caminaron por un par de calles más hasta que llegaron a la pensión que Endo les indico, entraron y descubrieron que no era una pensión

-Es un bar- dijo Atsuya

-Tal vez nos equivocamos de lugar- respondió Shiro mientras observa el lugar.

Le entraba muy poca luz, las mesas eran redondas y de una madera muy vieja, nada lijadas, las sillas estaban igual, la barra era de una madera en un estado un poco mejor, los bancos eran de un color canela, la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban hay eran viejos, salvo una mesa en la que estaban unos chicos de más o menos dieciocho años.

-No lo creo, es el lugar, "Los Emperadores", eso dice

-Bueno, entonces preguntemos- Shiro, seguido de Atsuya, se acercó a la barra.

-¿No estás muy pequeño para venir aquí?- pregunto un hombre alto y calvo, algo viejo, de bigote y con una cara bastante graciosa y agradable

-Tengo dieciocho, además no vengo a tomar

-No tenemos comida niño- interrumpió el hombre

-Tampoco vine a eso, busco a Kazemaru Ichirouta- al decir eso los ojos del hombre se abrieron, pero después de unos segundos regreso a su semblante normal

-No lo conozco- dijo viendo a otro lado

-¡Miente!- acuso Atsuya mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice

-Atsuya- lo reprendió Shiro. –Venimos de parte de Mamoru Endo, viajamos desde Hokkaido para tratar un asunto- respondió mientras lo veía con complicidad.

El hombre dudo varios minutos, pero al ver la cara del joven suspiro y respondió

-Al final del pasillo hay una puerta, entren, suban las escaleras, la segunda puerta a la derecha, toquen tres veces, esperen dos segundos y vuelvan a tocar dos veces.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

Atsuya miro al encargado con los ojos entrecerrado, hiso un ademan poniendo dos dedos frente a sus ojos y después lo señalo. –Te estaré vigilando- después de decir esto siguió a su hermano.

Subieron las escaleras y tocaron la puerta indicada, después de esperar dos segundos volvieron a tocar, un joven peli celeste les abrió.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Somos Shiro y Atsuya Fubuki- respondió el peli rosa

-¿Qué quieren?

-Endo Mamoru nos envió, somos de Hokkaido y venimos a hablar sobre la rebelión

Kazemaru abrió la puerta por completo y sonrio.

-Así que Endo los llamo, entonces no veo motivo para desconfiar de ustedes, síganme- dijo mientras salía del cuarto y camina hacia el fondo el pasillo, Atsuya y su hermano lo siguieron, subieron otras escaleras las cuales llevaban a un cuarto bastante amplio, con unos cuantos sofás y cuadros colgados en la pared.

-¿Cuáles son sus claves?- pregunto Kazemaru mientras sacaba una libreta

-Lobo plateado y Piraña- dijo Shiro

-JAJAJAJA- rio. –¿Tu eres piraña?- dijo mientras señalaba a Atsuya

-Si te crees tan bueno, cual es el tuyo- respondió molesto

-Tailwind- respondió orgulloso

-Tsk, presumido

El peli celeste simplemente lo ignoro, apunto algo en la libreta y camino hacia la salida

-Esperen aquí, reuniré a nuestros camaradas- dicho esto salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Porque tengo que ser piraña?- pregunto molesto

-No te quejes, solo es un sobre nombre

-Lo dices porque el tuyo es bueno, pero ¡¿Piraña?, a quien se le ocurre

Shiro estaba por contraatacar a su hermano cuando la puerta se abrió, entraron un peli rojo de ojos verdes que venía hablando con un peli verde de ojos negros, después entro un tipo de pelo blanco con unos extraños ojos, un chico de cabellos castaños claros junto a un peli rosa con forma de palmera y por ultimo Kazemaru acompañado de otro peli celeste de ojos morados, lentes y unos audífonos rosas.

-Chicos, ellos son Atsuya y Shiro Fubuki, vienen desde Hokkaido por orden de Daisuke Endo, nos ayudan desde ahora en adelante- dijo Kazemaru

-¿En qué escuadrón estarán?- pregunto el peli blanco

-En ninguno, estarán en el que sean indispensables en el momento que lo requiera

-Eso es algo tonto, no podemos simplemente dejarlos vagar por todas nuestras bases- hablo el peli rosa

-Pueden quedarse con nosotros- dijo el peli verde

-Me parece buena idea- secundo Kazemaru

-No, no servirán de nada, que se queden aquí, será menos sospechoso, y más seguro- dijo el de los audífonos mientras salía del cuarto

-Bueno… creo que eso es todo- dijo el castaño

Todos salieron dejando solo a Kazemaru con los hermanos

-Disculpen su actitud, no se fían de la gente

-No te preocupes, entendemos- respondió Shiro

-Síganme les daré una habitación, deben de venir cansados, descansen hoy y mañana empezaran con el trabajo

Los Fubuki siguieron a Kazemaru, este les dio un cuarto a cada uno y bajo al bar.

-¿no nos quedaremos a dormir, o si?- pregunto el peli rosa

-No- dijo Shiro mientras sonreía. –Date un baño, y nos vemos en el pasillo en diez minutos

Dicho esto cada uno entro a su habitación. Pasados los diez minutos estaban en el pasillo, comenzaron a bajar hacia el bar.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la ciudadela, en el centro de esta algo llamo la atención de Shiro. Una música proveniente de tres hombres que estaban en una de las orillas.

-Mira Atsuya- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el hombre

Al acercarse se dieron cuenta que el hombre tocaba para que le dieran dinero, pero aparentemente no llevaba gran cosa, solo unas cuantas monedas.

Shiro saco de su bolsillo dos doblones de oro y los coloco en la gorra que estaba en el piso, el hombre sorprendido paro de tocar.

-Muchas gracias mi señor- dijo totalmente agradecido

-No es nada- pregunto

-Ayudemos a estos hombres- dijo mientras camina al centro de la calle.

Atsuya lo vio confundido por unos segundos y luego entendió el punto

-¡Entiendo!- después volteo hacia el viejo. –Señor podía tocar una pieza de baile

-Claro- dicho esto el hombre comenzó a tocar

Shiro se acercó a una pelinegra de ojos verdes. –Me concede esta pieza

La joven lo dudo por unos instantes y luego asintió tomando la mano de Shiro

Atsuya invito a otra joven a bailar.

(**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=UOqUG4aVLqU& feature=feedwll&list= WL** esa es la cancion =3)

Conforme transcurría el baile muchas personas se fueron acercando, otras observaban mientras aplaudan y depositaban dinero al hombre.

La canción termino y todos aplaudieron, muchos siguieron bailando, pero los Fubuki se disculparon con sus respectivas parejas y siguieron vagando por la ciudadela.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Atsuya

-Pues…

Shiro fue interrumpido por un hombre que había salido disparado de una casa, ambos se acercaron rápidamente. -¿Esta bien?

-Si no me dicen donde se esconden te atravesare con mi espada y me cargare a tu familia- dijo un tipo casi calvo con un extraño mechón castaño, mientras salía de la casa junto a un chico de rastras, capa y unos extraños lentes

-No si yo te atravieso primero- hablo Atsuya

-Ni siquiera traes arma, así que no quieres morir apártate

-El único que morirá serás tu si no te largas y dejas en paz a este hombre

-No se metan en esto, el asunto es entre el viejo y nosotros

-Que seas un soldado no te da derecho a abusar de tu poder- dijo Shiro quien estaba al lado del hombre.

-No es abuso de poder- hablo por primera vez el de la capa. –Este hombre está acusado de traición a la corona, vámonos Fudou, toma al hombre, si no quiere hablar con nosotros tendrá que hablar ante el rey

-No se lo llevaran- dijo Atsuya mientras se ponía frente al hombre

-Si no te quitas te golpeare

Atsuya no respondió, pero el hombre lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia los militares.

-¡No!- grito Atsuya mientras trataba de detenerlo

-¡Atsuya, Shiro!- una voz conocida los llamo. Las cinco personas voltearon.

-Endo- respondieron Atsuya y Shiro

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- respondió un rubio de cabello largo que venía con Endo.

-Estos dos entrometidos no nos dejan hacer nuestro trabajo- hablo molesto Fudou

-Cuanto lo siento, mis amigos son nuevos en la ciudad, no saben bien cómo funciona todo aquí jejeje- dijo Endo. –Lo mejor será que nos vallamos- dicho esto tomo a ambos jóvenes del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlos prácticamente.

-Endo, iré ante el rey junto con Fudou y Kido, espero no le importe- hablo Aphrodi

-Adelante, ve-

-Con su permiso- dicho esto se fue con los otros dos y el hombre.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio hasta que se aseguraron de que estaban lejos

-¡Porque dejaste que se lo llevaran!- grito Atsuya, se sentía muy frustrado en no haber podido ayudar al hombre

-No deberían ponerse en evidencia, eso les traerá muchos problemas

-¡Pero ese hombre será asesinado!, ¿Qué? Simplemente nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras ellos mueren

-No pero tienen que buscar la forma de ayudar sin ponerse en peligro

-Endo tiene razón Atsuya- hablo Shiro.

Antes de que Atsuya pudiera hablar vieron a cierto peli verde corriendo desesperadamente

-Algo pasa- dijo Endo

-Tenemos que ayudar- dijo Atsuya mientras comenzaba a perseguir al peli verde

-Gracias Endo, nos vemos- dicho esto Shiro siguió a su hermano.

-Oye que pasa- grito Atsuya al haber alcanzado al ojinegro

-¡Nos atacan!, vamos- entraron por un callejón, abrieron una especie de reja de ventilación y entraron.

Al salir del otro lado estaban dentro de una casa, se escuchaba como trataban de abrir la puerta

-Hiroto- dijo el ojinegro mientras se acercaba a un pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Hiroto

-Si, donde está el resto-

-Ya evacuamos a la gente, solo nuestros soldados están aquí, ponte esto Midorikawa- dijo dándole un antifaz

-Gracias, Atsuya y Shiro me siguieron, ayudaran- dijo mientras les daba un antifaz a cada uno y una espada.

-¿Saben usarla?- pregunto Hiroto

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Atsuya con superioridad

-Pues demuéstrenlo, ¡Abran la puerta!- dicho esto los hombres que sujetaban la puerta se retiraron, los militares entraron y la batalla comenzó.

Los militares lo superaban en número, pero las habilidades de los "rebeldes" eran excelentes, daban certeros golpes, se movían con agilidad, los hermanos habían sido rodeados, estaban en desventaja.

-¿Listo?- pregunto Atsuya

-Listo- después de la contestación por parte de Shiro ambos comenzaron a inmovilizar a sus contrincantes, Atsuya había acabado con los suyos, pero Shiro seguía enfrentando a un tipo con una extraña capucha naranja, no veía su rostro ni su cabello, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Logro darle un golpe con el mango de la espada en la cara lo que logro que la capucha se le cayera, por fin veía el rostro de su contrincante, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa, no podía moverse, se había paralizado del asombro, el militar aprovecho la ocasión. Shiro solo cerro los ojos esperando el dolor de la filosa espada cortando alguna parte de su cuerpo… lo cual nunca llego, abrió los ojos y Atsuya se encontraba reteniendo el ataque.

-¡Retirara!- grito un soldado del rey haciendo que el contrincante de Atsuya diera un golpe para que este perdiera el equilibrio y después, junto a los soldados que quedaban salir corriendo.

Los rebeldes festejaban la victoria de esa batalla, Atsuya volteo a ver a su hermano el cual estaba cabizbajo.

-¿Estas bien?

-No…

-Shiro, tal vez sea una equivocación

-No lo es

-Cómo estás tan seguro, no lo has visto en trece años

-Yo sé lo que vi… era…- no pudo terminar la oración, todo le daba vueltas, su visión comenzaba a nublarse y lo único que pudo reconocer antes de que todo se oscureciera, fue la voz de su hermano llamándole.

* * *

><p><strong> Pues yo creo que salio la misma pregunta es o no es yaoi? los botos van 1 a 1, asi que por el momento seguira con insinuaciones pero nada serio, no hasta que haya diferencia jejeje<strong>

** Acepto criticas constructivas, comentarios sugerencias, peticiones sea o no para este fic, lechugazos, un sandwich (aunque paresca increhible aun no lo consigo :/) depocitaciones en mi cuenta 47268547392 o lo que sea =3**

** Sin mas me despido, cuidense byye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! muajaja! *risa malevola* pude subir el capitulo antes de entrar en clases! aplausos por favor *se escucha aplausos* bueno aqui esta la continuacion, miren que se me habia hecho lento, pero pues... aqui esta**

**gracias a Minami Sugoi, Artemisa Cristal, Kasumi Yami No Amaya, Li Zakuro0, Cecishida, AL3X LINTU, love- shiro fubuki, judy-andersen, featheredmoonwings y toodos los demas que leen el fic! =3**

* * *

><p>Shiro despertó muy agitado, había tenido una pesadilla, intento sentarse, pero una fuerte punzada en su costado derecho le impidió moverse mucho, trato de reconocer el lugar.<p>

Era un cuarto amplio, las paredes eran de un color crema, pudo identificarlo a pesar de la poca luz, había una pequeña mesa de un color chocolate bastante oscuro, estaba situada junto a la cama y encima de esta un florero con lirios blancos, del otro lado de la cama un pequeño sillón con un forro en color rojo y a su lado un gran ventanal por el cual entraba poca luz, frente a la cama un escritorio de madera color caoba y una silla del mismo color y material, al lado de este una lámpara, la cual estaba apagada, al lado la puerta blanca que permanecía cerrada. De algún modo era… acogedor.

El peli plata cerró los ojos tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, pero solo pequeñas fracciones regresaban a su mente.

La puerta se abrió y Shiro, con dificultad, se puso de pie y se escondió debajo del escritorio.

Una muchacha con unos lentes en la cabeza y un cabello oscuro entro por la puerta, traía una bandeja y en ella gasas e instrumentos para tratar las heridas.

-¿Shiro Fubuki?- hablo la joven al no verlo

Shiro en un rápido movimiento inmovilizo a la joven colocando uno de sus brazos en el cuello y el otro sosteniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?- pregunto

-También formo parte de la rebelión, Kazemaru me ha mandado a curar tus heridas

Fubuki dudo un poco, pero la soltó.

-Mucho gusto, soy Haruna Otonashi

-Siento lo de antes, pero…

-Está bien, estuviste inconsciente un par de horas, yo también estaría confundida, ahora quítate la camisa para poder vendarte- dijo mientras comenzaba a mojar un pedazo de tela en un frasco sin etiqueta

Shiro acato la orden. Cuando Haruna termino volvió a colocarse la camisa y se quedó viendo la pared.

-¿No bajaras?, todos están celebrando-hablo Haruna mientras ponía de nuevo todo en la bandeja y comenzaba a caminar.

En ese momento lo recordó todo, Midorikawa corriendo, la puerta rompiéndose, los soldados del rey entrando por ella y comenzando la pelea, Atsuya y él rodeados y después...

-¿Mi hermano donde esta?

-¿El peli rosa escandaloso?, retenido haya abajo, se puso como histérico cuando te desmayaste y tuvimos que obligarlo a salir del cuarto

Shiro sonrió, su hermano siempre preocupándose de más.

Se levantó de la cama y siguió a Haruna hacia el bar.

Cuando ambos llegaron al primer piso todos estaban cantando y celebrando la recién victoria, no era la gran cosa, pero les daba esperanza.

-¡Shiro!- grito Atsuya quien estaba arriba de una mesa con un tarro de aluminio con cerveza dentro. –¿Estas bien?- pregunto mientras se acercaba

-Si- contesto sonriente.

-¡Únete a la celebración!- grito el chico palmera mientras lo abraza por el cuello

-Tsunami, no más cerveza para ti- dijo el castaño de ojos azules

-Pero porque Tachimukai, si nos estamos divirtiendo- dijo mientras soltaba a Shiro y seguía al Tachimukai quien se alejaba tratando de ignorar sus reclamos.

-Iré por una cerveza- Shiro hablo más para sí mismo que para su hermano y comenzó a caminar hacia la barra.

Mientras Shiro estaba en la barra y Atsuya disfrutaba de la fiesta, en una mesa Kazemaru, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Shadow y Otomura hablaban entre ellos.

-Mucha gente extraña atraviesa la frontera estos días, soldados Ingleses de los pueblos pequeños, gente importante, gobernadores- dijo Shadow

-Hay una guerra en puerta, era claro que algo así ocurriría- hablo Hiroto

-Se están volviendo lunáticos, dejen de preocuparse o morirán antes de la guerra- hablo el despreocupado Midorikawa

-Mira a Shiro Fubuki, el sí que está loco- decía Kazemaru haciendo referencia a lo que paso en la ciudadela.

-Y a mucha honra- dijo el nombrado mientras se acercaba con tres jarrones de cerveza, le daba uno a Kazemaru otro a Hiroto y el ultimo era de él, después se sentó junto a los otros.

-No es nuestra incumbencia lo que pase fuera de las fronteras- hablo Otomura. –Apártate de los problemas y ellos se apartaran de ti- le dijo a Shiro. Este solo sonrió y le dio un trago a la cerveza

Entrados en calor Atsuya invito a Shiro a subirse a una mesa y danzar mientras cantaba con tarros llenos de cerveza en la mano.

_La cerveza es buena_

_Y las penas ahogan_

_Puede llover o ventear_

_Pero lucha ¡sí! Para caminar_

_Dulce es el canto del chaparrón_

_Pero ya lo llaman perdedor_

_Mejor que el agua en la tempestad_

_¡Es la buena cerveza de este bar!_

Después de cantar lo último, chocaron sus jarrones y bebieron todo de un solo respiro.

Los que estaban en el bar, aplaudían y pedían que siguieran cantando, a la cual los hermanos no se negaron.

-Sabes Atsuya- dijo Shiro en voz alta para que todos los presentes escucharan.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió mientras tomaba dos tarros más y le daba uno a su hermano

-Esta cerveza es buena pero no se compara con la del dragón verde- el dragón verde era un bar en Hokkaido donde, según los hermano, se servía la mejor.

-Claro que no porque…

_Podéis buscar sin cesar, _

_Dejar seca la ciudad, _

_La mejor cerveza la hallaréis _

_En el pueblo que nos vio nacer. _

_¡El pueblo que nos vio nacer! _

_Vuestra cerveza tendréis, _

_Es la que os dio la suerte, _

_Pero a los valientes les serviréis... _

_¡La del Dragón Ver…!_

Antes de que pudieran terminar la canción dos hombres entraron al lugar llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué trae a unos hombres del Rey a mi cantina?- pregunto Bush, el hombre que atendía la barra.

-Vinimos a tomar unos tragos, ¿Qué no se nos permite la entrada?- Pregunto un peli celeste de cabello muy largo

-No señor, solo que es raro que gente tan importante camine por nuestras calles, Que le sirvo Señor Valtinas

-¿Qué festejaban?- pregunto un rubio de ojos rojos, Aphrodi

-Nada mis señores, o ¿acaso tenemos algo porque celebrar?- dijo Kazemaru con un deje de odio en la voz

Aphrodi solo sonrió y sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra

-Ese no es lo verdadero motivo por el que estamos aquí- dijo una tercer persona que entraba acercándose a la barra

-Sino viniste a eso, ¿entonces a qué?- pregunto Tsunami ganando la atención del militar hacia donde hace unos momentos Shiro y Atsuya bailaban.

-¡Como te atreves a hablarle así, criado inmundo!- decía Edgar bastante molesto. –Él es el capitán Shuuya Goenji, de la familia de nobles que sirven al rey, TU rey, hijo del Senescal y si él lo deseara podría acabar con toda esta REPUGNATE prole, tenle más respeto si no…

-Basta Edgar- interrumpió Goenji. –No vinimos a causar un alboroto- guardo silencio un momento, y registro con la vista, cerca de una pared, por una milésima de segundo, pudo ver algo que llamo su atención. –Hace unas horas encontramos una de las madrigueras de los rebeldes, se nos ha informado que vieron a varios de ellos entrar aquí- término mientras volvía a mirar todo el lugar.

-Rebeldes, ¿en mi cantina?, debe estar equivocado mi señoría, jamás acogería a traidores en mi local- dijo Bush tratando de sonar convincente.

-Entonces no le importara que revisemos ¿cierto?- pregunto Aphrodi

-Pero…-Bush estaba a punto de contradecir, pero se dio cuenta que solo levantaría sospechas, desgraciadamente ese pero fue suficiente audible

-Revisen la cantina, cada rincón y puerta cerrada, incluyendo el segundo piso- ordeno Edgar en voz alta y un escuadrón completo de militares entraron por la puerta invadiendo el lugar.

Nadie se molestó en seguirlos, tendrían que mantenerse juntos por si llegaran a encontrar algo, aunque Kazemaru se había encargado de esconder todo rastro de rebelión, aun deberían tener cuidado.

-¿Dónde están los hermanos Fubuki?- pregunto Otomura discretamente a Kazemaru.

-Están…- al darse la vuelta ninguno de los dos hermanos estaban. –Buen momento deciden desaparecer- susurro Kazemaru.

Después de unos minutos todos los que se ocupaban de buscar en el segundo piso regresaron.

-Capitán, no encontramos nada- dijo uno

-¿Están seguros?- pregunto Goenji

-Si señor

-Bueno…- se dio la media vuelta y le hablo a Bush. –Lamentamos las molestias, hemos comprobado que el lugar está limpio, vámonos- dicho esto, todos salieron del lugar.

Ya fuera del lugar.

-Que pérdida de tiempo- dijo Aphrodi

-Si…- respondió Goenji -_"habría jurado que… no, debe ser el exceso de trabajo"_- pensó

Cuando llegaron a la parte alta de la ciudad se dirigieron directamente hacia un enorme castillo, caminaron por los largos y anchos pasillos hasta llegar a una sala, bastante amplia, con enormes cortinas de un color rojo intenso, y en medio de la sala una silla y en ella, "el rey".

-Mi señor- dijo Edgar y los tres hicieron una reverencia.

-De pie- respondió el hombre. -¿Encontraron algo?

-No mi señor, el lugar estaba limpio- dijo Aphrodi

-Entiendo- hablo el rey pensativo

-Señor, tengo un presentimiento de que algo hay en ese lugar, no estaría mal tenerlo vigilado- intervino Goenji

-Buena idea, usted se encargara de eso Capitán

-Como lo ordene- respondió Goenji

-Antes de retirarse díganle a mi Senescal que aumente el pago.

-Pero mi señor- protesto Aphrodi

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto molesto

-Mi señor, la gente no podrá pagarlo, se morirán de hambre, yo creo que…

-¿¡TU crees! Tú no estás aquí para creer nada, acatar las órdenes y destruir a los traedores es todo lo que debes hacer, si los criados no quieren morir tendrán que entregarme a los rebeldes. Ahora lárguense de mi vista, y por su bien, más les vale que para mañana el pago haya aumentado.

-Como ordene- dijeron los tres y se fueron.

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que pueda pasarle a los piojosos esos?- le pregunto Edgar

-Nada- respondió Aphrodi. –Ponte a pensar, si la gente está inconforme con el reinado de nuestro señor, no delataran a nadie, al contrario, más gente se unirá a la resistencia

-Pero sin comida no tendrán fuerzas para pelear, de todas maneras ganaremos- contraataco Edgar

-y tú ¿no dirás nada?- le pregunto a Goenji

-No, el rey dio una orden y yo solo la sigo sin protestar, ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo- dicho esto comenzó a tomar otra dirección.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Edgar

-Estoy cansado, encárguense de darle el mensaje al Senescal

-Nos ha dejado con la carga nuevamente- le dijo a Aphrodi mientras suspiraba

-¿Nos?, lo siento pero tengo guardia, así que encárgate tu- le dio una palmadas en el hombro y desapareció rápidamente

-Esper… ¡par de irresponsables!- grito

**Al día siguiente**

-¡Buenos días!- hablo Shiro cuando bajo a la cantina.

-¿Ya está listo el desayuno?-pregunto Atsuya que venía detrás de su hermano

-Atsuya…

-Me temo que no habrá desayuno…- hablo Tachimukai algo preocupado

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Shiro contagiado de la preocupación

-Se ha anunciado que subieron los impuestos, no tenemos dinero para comprar comida suficiente, solo los niños y los ancianos comerán- habló Otomura.

Shiro y Atsuya no dijeron nada más, voltearon hacia alguna de las mesas que los pequeños niños ocupaban y pudieron ver la pequeña ración que se les había servido.

Se vieron entre ellos y después salieron.

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto Shadow

-A conseguir comida- respondió Atsuya.

Llegaron a la ciudadela, se pusieron una capa de viaje de color café oscura y comenzaron a caminar por los diferentes negocios.

-Comencemos- dijo Atsuya y ambos comenzaron a robar, solo de aquellos negocios que pertenecían a la clase alta, tomaban cosas y comenzaban a correr…

Shuuya Goenji bostezo, odiaba que le tocara la primera guardia, Garshield siempre lo mantenía ocupado la mayor parte de la noche, y tener que estar temprano vigilando, o mejor dicho soportando las negociaciones de los de la clase baja para tratar de convencer a los comerciantes de que disminuyeran el costo de los productos, era bastante fastidioso.

-¡Ladrones!- el grito de un hombre saco a Goenji de sus pensamientos. –¡Atrápenlos!- pudo ver como dos personas encapuchadas corrían.

-¡Gracias! Por fin algo interesante- dijo mientras comenzó a perseguir a los ladrones…

-Nos siguen- dijo Shiro

-Por aquí- le dijo su hermano comenzando a correr por un espacio bastante reducido.

Atsuya cada vez se adelantaba más, Shiro sentía como su reciente herida punzaba, le impedía incrementar la velocidad, el espacio por el que corría era demasiado difícil de cruzar. Comenzó a jadear, al voltear hacia atrás pudo ver como su perseguidor estaba muy cercas…

-Te tengo- Goenji tomo del brazo al ladrón, lo examino, mientras este trataba de soltarse, sin éxito, a Goenji no le parecía peligroso, se veía frágil y pequeño. –Tendrás que acompañarme- al decir eso el ladrón se tensó e intento, desesperadamente, zafarse del agarre.

Harto de que el ladrón forcejeara le dio un tirón del brazo para que ambos quedaran de frente, la capucha del ladrón se cayó, dejando ver su rostro.

Tanto Goenji como el otro estaban sorprendidos, ninguno articulaba palabra, los minutos pasaban hasta que por fin Goenji salió de su estupefacción y hablo.

-¿Shiro? ¿Eres tú?

* * *

><p><strong> Mmm.. : no se... supongo que no me quedo como esperaba, jeje pero sin duda mi parte favorita fue cuando cantaron jajaja, hoy ando corta de tiempo, asi que no habra comentarios jeje **

**Acepto comentarios criticas, sugerencias, un sandwish (tengo hambre :/), depocitaciones a mi cuenta bancaria: 28479189489 (jajaja xP) lechugazos, peticiones, criticas constructivas, opiniones, si algun personaje en particular aparesca, o cualquier otra cosa.**

**Sin mas me despido, cuidense byye!**

**P.D.: judy-andersen shhh! :3**

**Byye! **


	4. Chapter 4

** lamento la tardanza, jeje espero que disfruten el capitulo y no me maten!**

* * *

><p>Corría lo más rápido que podía, mi herida punzaba haciéndome sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y lo que cargaba, solo hacia más lenta mi huida. Voltee hacia atrás y vi como un hombre nos perseguía, al juzgar por su apariencia era un soldado del rey.<p>

-Nos siguen- le grite a Atsuya

-Por aquí- respondió entrando por un estrecho callejón.

Yo trataba de seguirle el ritmo, pero el dolor incrementaba, poco a poco comencé a ver como se alejaba, jadié tratando recuperar un poco del aire que se escapaba de mis pulmones. Una mano firme sujeto mi brazo impidiendo mi huida.

-Te tengo- dijo, su voz era autoritaria pero serena, algo dura, y hasta arrogante, pero extrañamente familiar. No me moví pero supe que me estaba examinando con la mirada, y yo tenía que buscar el momento justo para salir huyendo, y recuperar el aire que me faltaba era esencial, espere para regular mi respiración y que él se confiara de mi para poder escapar. –Tendrás que acompañarme- me dijo, y su agarre disminuyo, supe que era el momento perfecto para liberarme, comencé a forcejear, su mano se afirmo a mi piel aumentando la intensidad de su apretón y me jalo hacia él.

Mis ojos no creían lo que veían, de todas las personas que pudieron haberme arrestado fue nada más y nada menos que Shuuya Goenji quien me detuvo. Pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro al verme, con suerte no me reconocería, pedía porque así fuera… ¡Diablos!, ¿a quién quiero engañar? No he cambiado en absolutamente nada.

-¿Shiro? ¿Eres tú?- ¡Bendita sea mi suerte! Me había reconocido, ¿ahora?. Tenía dos opciones, la primera: Un reencuentro emotivo con la intención de que olvidara que es lo que hace un momento pretendía hacer; la segunda: ataque sorpresa. Atacarlo para poder huir….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Goenji sonrió, no cabía duda que la persona que tenia adelante era Shiro Fubuki, su amigo de la infancia.

-Pero... Como... Cuando…- No podía formular ninguna pregunta, el simple hecho de ver a su amigo ya era bastante sorpresa, trato de acomodar las ideas en su cabeza para así poder hacer una pregunta, sin embargo un cambio de escenario se presento, como si todo hubiera pasado demasiado rápido para poder asimilarlo, no supo cómo ni cuándo, solo pudo captar la última imagen, Fubuki sosteniendo la espada, que hasta hace unos momentos le pertenecía, y en posición de ataque.

-Estas bromeando ¿cierto?- fue lo único que salió de su boca

Sin embargo Shiro se acerco con la intención de atacarlo, este esperaba un certero golpe, el cual no llego, y de nuevo todas las imágenes pasaron rápidamente. Fubuki con la espada corriendo hacia él, terminando como blanco el gris suelo agrietado, para servirle a su amigo como sostén para realizar un salto pasando por encima de Goenji y cayendo de pie detrás de él, comenzando una nueva huida esta vez con más energía.

-Siempre huyendo- dijo Goenji mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro y comenzaba a seguir al peli plateado.

Fubuki había sido muy rápido, lo que le causaba a Shuuya un problema para seguirle el paso, sin embargo podía verlo, vio cuando salió del callejón y se dirigió hacia la parte baja de la ciudad, se mantuvo oculto, sabía que Shiro no lo dirigiría a su escondite si se daba cuenta de que él lo seguía.

Lo observo de lejos mientras el peli plata entraba en la cantina "Los Emperadores", donde una noche antes se había llevado a cabo un operativo militar en busca de traedores

_-"¡Lo sabia!"-_ pensó Goenji y sin más contó hasta veinte y después se dirigió hacia la cantina con la intención de hablar con su… hasta donde él recordaba amigo.

_(__**N/A: **__esto se refiere a que como Fubuki huyo no tenia bien claro si había hecho algo que lo molestara)_

Goenji entro a la cantina y lo que se encontró no fue nada de lo que esperaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fubuki entro a la cantina después de cerciorarse que Goenji no lo siguiera.

-Shiro, ¡tardaste mucho!- grito Atsuya mientras se levantaba de la mesa

El panorama era muy diferente al de la mañana, los jóvenes y adultos reían mientras bebían cerveza y un olor pan orneado y algún guisado para acompañarlo aromatizaba el ambiente.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto Atsuya

-Me encontré con Goenji- hablo mientras se sentaba

-Ahora entiendo hermanito- dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad

-¡No seas tonto Atsuya!- respondió bastante molesto por el comentario. –era él quien nos seguía, me atrapo, logre eludirlo, pero estoy seguro que tendré que encontrarme con él nuevamente

-¿No hablaste con el arbusto parlante de nada?- pregunto Atsuya asombrado

-Claro, que le iba a decir "Hola Shuuya, no me sorprende verte, ¿porque sabes?, soy parte de la rebelión y peleaste conmigo la tarde de ayer y ¡HA!, acabo de robarle a los comerciantes así que arréstame por favor"- hablo un sarcástico Shiro

-No, pero pudiste decir "Ho, querida bola de gel, desde que nos separamos jamás he dejado de pensar en ti, eres lo mas importante en mi vida y no me importa si casi me matas la otra noche, ¿Por qué sabes?, te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi, así que escapemos juntos y vamos felices"- Atsuya, a diferencia de su hermano uso un tono bastante meloso para hablar, tratando de burlarse un poco de su hermano.

-¡ATSUYA!- grito Shiro colérico mientras se lanzaba sobre su hermano.

Los hermanos Fubuki comenzaron una pelea en el piso, pero a diferencia de las peleas que constantemente se ven en las cantinas esta era como si dos pequeños niños pelear por un juguete, no eran más que pellizcos y jalones de cabello.

Los ocupantes de la cantina no sabían si debían detenerlos o dejar que ese risible espectáculo terminara por sí solo, estaban atentos a ver qué era lo que ocurriría después, pero Tsunami, quien tenía un pedazo de pan en la boca se acerco a ellos.

-Atsuya, Shiro, ya, ya, basta- dijo levantándolos de la camisa y poniéndose en medio de ambos mientras con los brazos estirados los sostenía del cuerpo para que no pudieran seguir con su absurda pelea.

-¿¡Quién diablos se comió el pan que estaba en mi plato?- se escucho una voz bastante molesta

Todos vieron a Tsunami, inclusive Atsuya y Shiro habían parado de pelear.

-Midorikawa… yo… bueno veras- trataba de excusarse Tsunami

-¡TSUNAMI!- grito el peli verde mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba y comenzaba a acercarse al moreno.

-No, Midorikawa, ¡espera!- Grito mientras salía disparado, dejando así a los dos hermanos libres de nuevo.

-¡Atsuya!- volvió a gritar Shiro mientras se lanzaba nuevamente sobre su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto un alterado Kazemaru que entraba por la puerta. No recibió respuesta, pero pudo apreciar la situación. Shiro y Atsuya rodando por el suelo mientras peleaban, Tsunami corriendo por todo el lugar siendo perseguido por un furioso Midorikawa que sujetaba en la mano un cuchillo de plástico, Tachimukai persiguiendo a Midorikawa para tratar de detenerlo y Hiroto y Shadow riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Midorikawa suelta ese cuchillo!, ¡Tsunami deja de brincar de una mesa a otra!, ¡Ustedes dos dejen de jugar y levántense del piso!- Grito Kazemaru dándole ordenes a todos, pero nadie lo tomo en cuenta, entonces tomo a Atsuya tratando de separarlo de Shiro, sin éxito. – ¡Ustedes dos dejen de reírse y ayuden!- después de ser regañados Hiroto y Shadow se levantaron. El primero fue tras de Midorikawa sosteniéndolo del estomago para evitar que siguiera corriendo, el segundo sostuvo a Shiro de la espalda para evitar que matara a su hermano.

-Suéltame Hiroto, ¡Lo matare!- Pataleaba Midorikawa para ser liberado

-Basta ya Ryuuji, no es tan grave- respondió su amigo

-¡Suéltame!- dicho esto golpeo en el estomago a Kiyama logrando así liberarse, pero lo que no contaba era que este perdiera el equilibrio empujando a Bush quien pasaba con una cubeta con agua salada. Hiroto golpeo a Bush, accidentalmente, haciendo que la cubeta fuera lanzada lejos y esta paro nada más y nada menos que en la cabeza de Tachimukai.

-Basta ya- dijo un desesperado Shadow quien camino hacia atrás para alejar a Shiro de su hermano, con lo que no contaba fue que el piso estaba mojado, resbalo cayendo encima del peli plata.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y no fue otro sino Goenji quien presencio la más extraña de las escenas.

Tachimukai completamente mojado apretando los puños con fuerza, Bush termino sentado sobre una silla, Hiroto sobre él, Tsunami sobre la mesa con Midorikawa sobre su pecho apuntando el cuchillo a la cara del moreno, Kazemaru cargando a Atsuya mientras este se reía a carcajadas y Shiro en el piso y sobre el Shadow.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto

-Mi señor- dijo Bush mientras se levantaba empujando a Hiroto haciendo que cayera de golpe al piso. -¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- pregunto algo sorprendido por la visita de Shuuya

-Creí que había quedado claro que aquí no habían encontrado nada- dijo Tsunami bastante molesto mientras se quitaba de encima a Midorikawa.

-Por supuesto, solo viene a tomar un trago- dijo pasando de largo y sentando en una mesa del rincón.

-La cantina no abre sino dentro de 15 minutos- fue Midorikawa quien hablo ahora.

-Está bien, pero le informo que tendrá que esperar, aun no está todo en orden- respondió Bush

-¿¡Estás hablando enserio!- pregunto Tsunami sorprendido. –No puede quedarse

-Por supuesto que puede, seria descortés de nuestra parte negarle la entrada a un soldado del rey- hablo Kazemaru mientras soltaba a Atsuya.

-¡Pero!...-

-Pero nada, ahora sube y ayuda a Tachimukai a ponerse algo seco, Midorikawa trae el trapeador y limpia todo esto y el resto tiene trabajo, ais que muévanse- ordeno Kazemaru y todos comenzaron con sus labores

-Lo siento Shiro- dijo Shadow mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba al otro a levantarse

-No te preocupes, en realidad fue mi culpa- le dedico una sonrisa y continuo hablando- Vamos, a limpiar este lugar antes de que Kazemaru se sulfure- unas pequeñas risas se escucharon por parte de los dos, Shiro fue hacia la barra y se coloco uno de los delantales de mesero de color negros que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Fubuki por favor lleva esas cajas para la bodega- dijo Bush a Shiro

-Claro- comenzó a cargar las cajas y transportarlas hacia la bodega

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Hiroto mientras imitaba al peli plata

-Atsuya atiende al caballero- dijo Kazemaru mientras seguía limpiando las mesas

-¡YO!, que atienda otro al puercoespín parlante- le dijo y se cruzo de brazos

-Haz lo que digo o no habrá cena- amenazo Kazemaru

-De todas maneras no la habrá, no tenemos dinero recuerdas- contradijo Atsuya

-Cállate y ve a atenderlo- Kazemaru tomo el mando y Atsuya no pudo replicar

-Ya que- dijo derrotado y se fue a la mesa de la esquina en la que estaba Goenji

-¿Qué vas a querer inútil?- Atsuya saco una pequeña libreta y una pluma del mandil

-¿Por qué a ti no te sorprende verme?- dio como respuesta Shuuya

-¿Por qué va a sorprenderme ver a un arbusto parlante?, cuando has vivido lo que yo ya nada te sorprende- respondió con burla

Goenji solo le lanzo una mirada y volvió a hablar. –Creí que después de no vernos en trece años tendrían una reacción diferente

-¿Diferente?

-Olvídalo, tráeme una cerveza

-Porque tendríamos otra reacción si sabíamos que vivías aquí- Atsuya se sentó frente a Goenji

-Aun así a mi me sorprendió bastante ver a Shiro y a ti también

-¿No has pensado que tal vez nosotros ya te habíamos visto?- pregunto Atsuya, cinco segundos después quiso golpearse, había dado una información de la cual no debía enterarse

-¿A si, cuando?- pregunto intrigado Goenji

-Am... Hace unos días, cuando recién llegamos, estabas acompañado de dos afeminados, un rubio cara de niña y un emo peli celeste- después de eso se levanto y camino hacia la barra sin darle a Goenji tiempo de responder.

-Bien chicos- alzo la voz Bush para llamar la atención de todos los jóvenes. –Es hora de abrir, estén listos- dicho esto Shadow abrió la puerta y apenas se había alejado unos metros de ella cuando comenzaron a llegar gente.

-Kazemaru, ¿Cómo saldremos ahora?- pregunto Tachimukai quien recién bajaba.

-Creo que los únicos que se irán el día de hoy serán tu y Tsunami, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos atrapen- respondió. Todos los días los jóvenes encargados de los diferentes escuadrones salían a conseguir información y reclutar armas y gente, y que un soldado del rey estuvieran en el lugar de reuniones hacia difícil esta labor.

-De acuerdo- contestaron ambos y salieron

-Ya están todas las cajas en la bodega- dijo Shiro quien se acercaba con Hiroto

-Muchas gracias chicos- Antes de que continuara Hiroto se fue a atender una de las mesas. –Fubiki, por favor llévale esto al señor Goenji, tu hermano solo trajo su pedido pero no se digno a llevárselo

Shiro dudo unos segundos, pero después con una sonrisa más fingida que verdadera respondió. –Claro- tomo el tarro de cerveza y camino hacia la mesa.

-Tome-dijo bastante frio mientras ponía el tarro en la mesa

-Hola Shiro- hablo Goenji

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?- fue su respuesta al saludo

-Creí que te daría gusto verme, han pasado trece años y…

-¿Por qué me daría gusto ver a alguien que en todo ese tiempo jamás escribió?- lo interrumpió

-Shiro yo…

-¡Goenji!- llamo su atención Aphrodi mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Cuando estuvo frente a él volvió a hablar. –El senescal te busca, dice que es importante

Goenji giro su vista hacia Fubuki quien lo veía serio. –A las diez, en el lago, te explicare todo ahí- dijo mientras se levantaba pagando la bebida y caminando a la salida.

-¿Te conozco?- pregunto Aphrodi mientras sonreía

-No lo creo- Fubuki simplemente tomo el dinero y el tarro lleno que había dejado Shuuya y camino hacia la barra.

-Tu otra vez aquí- hablo Kazemaru quien estaba junto con Hiroto

-Solo vine por Goenji, no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva Kazemaru- respondió con una sonrisa

-Ten cuidado Aphrodi, porque cualquier error y puedes ser llevado a la horca, el rey no es benévolo, no le gustan los errores- dijo Kazemaru con algo de odio en la voz

-Valla Kazemaru, no sabía que tú estabas al tanto de ese tipo de cosas, no te preocupes lo tomare en cuenta, pero tu ten en cuenta que no solo el rey pude asesinar- volvió a sonreír y se fue.

-Arrogante- dio como respuesta Hiroto

-No te preocupes, ya vendrá el tiempo de acabar con él, y con todos- la conversación entre ambos término así.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No iras cierto?- pregunto Midorikawa mientras dejaba unos tarros vacios en la barra.

-No lo sé- respondió Shiro mientras tomaba de la barra varias órdenes y las colocaba una bandeja.

-No lo harás- se escucho una voz autoritaria detrás de ellos

-Otomura- dijo Midorikawa

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Shiro

-Es peligroso que mantengas contacto con soldados del rey, él solo busca sacarte información

-Goenji Shuuya es amigo mío, desde que éramos niños

-Era tu amigo. Estamos en una guerra, aquí los soldados y el rey no son nuestros amigos, si no quieres meterte en problemas lo mejor es que olvides la idea de que él es tu amigo- dicho esto se fue.

-_"Tal vez tenga razón"_- pensó Shiro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las diez de la noche y Goenji estaba raramente puntual en una banca junto al lago, después de haber discutido con el senescal y haberle inventado una escusa a Aphrodi y Edgar para dejar su guardia logro llegar al lago a tiempo, sin embargo Shiro no llegaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado media hora y Goenji seguía esperando.

-Ahora el que llego tarde fuiste tú- hablo sin voltear

-Lo siento, hasta ahora pude escabullirme- respondió

Goenji se puso de pie y se acerco al peli plata.

-Te extrañe amigo- Lo abrazo, después de todo habían cumplido su promesa de volver a encontrarse.

-Yo también amigo- respondió Shiro correspondiendo el abrazo. –_"Este será el adiós definitivo.."_

* * *

><p><strong> bien? que les parecio? estuvo bien? feo? jejeje, bueno ya saben cualquier peticion, aparicion de un personaje, lechugazo, critica constructiva, depositaciones a mi cuenta bancaria 840284792 o lo que sea no duden en decirme.<strong>

**¿Que pasara en la conversacion de Shiro y Goenji?**

**¿La guerra llegara pronto?**

**¿Porque Kazemaru odia tanto a Aphrodi?**

**¿Otomura se enterara que Shiro lo desovedecio?**

**¿Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? **


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! Es mi primera subida del año! Jejeje xP y la inspiración llego a mi! Aplausos por favor! *suenan los aplausos* jejeje bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas y todos los que me han leído a lo largo del 2011 y gracias por recibirme en esta gran familia que es Fanfiction, es un verdadero honor para mi formar parte.**

**Quiero dedicar mi primera subida del año, a dos personas muy importantes para mi, desgraciadamente no podrán leer esto nunca, pero se que desde el cielo me cuidan, asi que esto va dedicado a Jose Silva Carrillo (mi tío, que a pesar de que no le dije cuanto lo amaba se que el lo sabe) y a el Padre Marco Antonio Duran (que es y será un ejemplo para mi, un hombre que pedía por la paz y que murió de la peor manera posible). Les prometo que tratare de ser una mejor persona este 2012.**

**Buenooo sin mas, me despido dejándoles con este capitulo bastante extenso :3**

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos el abrazo fue deshecho por Shiro que solo pudo baja la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de Goenji.<p>

-¿Qué pasa Shiro?- pregunto intrigado, su amigo se había estado comportado de una manera bastante extraña, o al menos hasta donde él recordaba

-Nada…

-Algo que no ha cambiado en ti es eso, eres pésimo mintiendo- hablo Goenji

-¡No es eso!- Levanto la cabeza y pudo ver como su amigo observaba con esa arrogante sonrisa que últimamente mostraba.

-¿Entonces que es Shiro?

-Es extraño… después de tanto tiempo… estar aquí, como si nada hubiera pasado…

-¿A qué te refieres?- Goenji estaba algo desconcertado por las palabras de Fubuki

-Shuuya no somos los mismo de hace trece años, tampoco es la misma situación

-Tal vez tomamos caminos diferentes

-_"no tienes idea de cuál diferentes"-_ pensó Shiro

-Pero yo no he cambiado, sigo siendo el mismo

-Eso es mentira- susurro Fubuki

-¿Qué?

-No mientas… has cambiado y mucho, de aquel que era mi amigo solo te quedan los recuerdos.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Eso, antes te preocupabas por la gente…

-Lo sigo haciendo- lo interrumpió algo molesto

-¿Sirviendo a un rey que trata a los pobres como esclavos y sube los impuestos tanto que solo logra que no haya comida ni para los niños?

-El rey solo busca a los traidores, esto solo es temporal, terminara en cuanto los atrapemos

-¡¿Traidores? ¡Ellos solo quieren un poco de paz! Y seguridad para sus familias

-Esos solo buscan destronar al rey

-Lo hacen porque los tratan como esclavos, solo quieren igualdad

-Solo quieren guerra y si eso quieren me encargare de destruirlos a todos

-La guerra no se trata de asesinar sino de hacer recapacitar al otro, no se trata de aniquilar al enemigo, sino de salvar a ambas partes

-Pues entonces díselo a ellos que son quienes comenzaron la guerra

-Ves como si has cambiado…- susurro Shiro

-Solo lucho por lo que creo correcto

-Luchar por lo que es correcto no es lo mismo que hacer lo correcto

-Tal vez, pero es eso lo que creo y me a aferrare a mis ideales

-Entonces creo que este es el final- Fubuki estaba realmente molesto, como podía Shuuya pensar en servir a ese tirano por sobre todas las cosas

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡QUE SOY PARTE DE LA REBELIÓN!- estallo, tanto coraje y decepción lo hicieron decir lo que no quería que se enterara. Rápidamente se tapo la boca, con sus ojos temblorosos observo fijamente a Goenji. Había puesto toda la rebelión en peligro y solo porque no pudo contener el enojo que sentía.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA – Shuuya comenzó a reír fuertemente, escuchar eso de Shiro era lo más gracioso que había odio, como era posible que alguien tan bueno como él pudiera ser parte de algo tan malvado. –Buena broma Shiro- sonrió

La sonrisa arrogante que le mostraba Goenji lo colerizo, se estaba burlando de él, y de nuevo se dejo llevar por el coraje. De su bota saco una especie de daga de unos treinta centímetros, lo tomo como si de un dardo se tratase y lo lanzo. La daga salió disparada pasando a unos milímetros de la cara de Goenji acabando con la punta en el árbol justo atrás de Goenji, sorprendentemente tenía una hoja justo en el centro.

-Que puntería- hablo algo asombrado por lo que Shiro acababa de hacer

-¿de qué hablas? Falle- dijo con algo de rencor en la voz, camino hacia el árbol y tomo la daga con su mano derecha. –Si piensas arrestarme ten por seguro que daré pelea- dijo muy seguro

-Entonces estás hablando enserio…-Goenji afirmo para él, aun le costaba trabajo creer que su amigo fuera parte de la rebelión. Volteo hacia Shiro quien sostenía la daga en su mano y con la guardia alta. –Baja eso que me pones nervioso- dijo Shuuya mientras sujetaba la muñeca de su amigo y lo hacía bajar el brazo. -¿Entiendes que soy un soldado del rey?- espero una respuesta de parte del otro la cual no llego. -¿Por qué me lo confesaste?, ¿Sabes que podría arrestarte y obligarte a que me dieras la ubicación de su escondite?

-Jamás te lo diré- contesto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shiro tenía un semblante serio, estaba decidido a luchar si yo intentaba llevarlo ante el rey. Pero… ¿Por qué me lo había dicho?, ¿Acaso quería que me les uniera? ¿O simplemente lo dijo por impulso?, sea cual sea la razón yo tengo ni idea que debería hacer ahora…

-No pienso traicionar al rey- parte de lo que estaba pensado se escapo por mi boca

-No te lo estoy pidiendo- me dijo

- Pero tampoco traicionare a mi mejor amigo- le sonreí. Lo que le decía era verdad, no sé cómo serán las cosas ni que pasara, pero Shiro es importante para mí, no pensaba entregarlo. El me sonrió y su postura se relajo un poco. –Tengo que poner las cosas en claro- le dije. –Mi trabajo es encontrar a los traidores y entregarlos, matarles si se oponen- su rostro volvió a tensarse. –Pero ten por seguro que ni tu ni Atsuya correrán peligro en mi brigada- Shiro me sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron. –Pero no puedo prometerte más, y a tus amigos de la cantina…

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver en la rebelión- me interrumpió algo exaltado. –Ni siquiera saben que yo soy parte de ella- sabía que mentía, pero no dije nada, él sabía que no podía garantizar la seguridad de sus compañeros y de algún modo no decírmelo les aseguraba no ser llevados ante el rey.

-Entiendo, y yo tampoco lo sé- lo vi con complicidad.

-Muchas gracias Shuuya

-¿Podre verte seguido?- Comencé a caminar hacia la ciudadela y le hice una seña con la cabeza para que me siguiera. –¿O tendrás trabajo robándole a los mercaderes de los nobles?-

Sentí como Shiro se detenía tras de mí, sonreí, sabía que le sorprendía que recordara eso.

-Lo siento… No ganamos suficiente esa noche para alimentar a todos en la pensión…

-Está bien, por esta vez no diré nada, pero cuando tengas un problema así no dudes en llamarme, yo puedo ayudarte en ese sentido ¿de acuerdo?- Shiro dudo un momento y después asintió con la cabeza y seguimos caminando.

-Antes de encontrarnos, ¿llevamos mucho tiempo en Inazuma?

-No, llegue ayer antes del medio día- corrió para alcanzarme

-¿Medio día?, de Hokkaido a Inazuma son diez horas, ¿¡saliste a las dos de la madrugada!- era sorprenderte que alguien tuviera energía para salir de su casa a esas horas, además de muy sospechoso.

-No hubo opción…- me dijo. –Nos atacaron a mitad de la noche, teníamos que escapar

-Lo siento, debió de ser difícil

-Lo más difícil fue dejarlos, había demasiados soldados y éramos un escuadrón muy pequeño…

-Shiro yo…- No sabía que decirle sin sonar hipócrita, aun me es difícil saber que él es parte de la rebelión

-Está bien, no tienes que decir nada, entiendo la situación- y como si leyera mi mente dijo justo lo que debía.

No hablamos más, caminamos por la ciudadela disfrutando de la compañía del otro, como cuando niños. Iba a comenzar a hablar cuando el sonido de las campanas del reloj de la torre que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad sonaron.

-¡Oh no!- dijo algo asustado

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me tengo que ir, lo siento, salí en horario de trabajo y si se dan cuenta me ira mal

-Entonces te acompaño-le dije, tenía bastante prisa, quería acompañarlo porque me preocupaba que lo fueran a reprender de alguna manera.

-¡No!, es que, si me ven llegando contigo con más razón se molestaran, lo mejor es llegar solo- me dijo. No le creí mucho.

-¿Te veo mañana?- le pregunte

-Claro- dijo comenzando a correr

-¡Temprano!, ¡tengo guardia en la noche!- le grite viendo como se alejaba y solo se despidió estirando la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría sin parar, se me había pasado el tiempo muy rápido, la cantina no tardaría en necesitar todas las manos posibles y entonces notarían mi ausencia.

¿Dónde está Fubuki?- Había llegado a la entrada y escuche como alguien me llamaba

-¡Aquí estoy!- grite algo agitado mientras entraba por la puerta

-Muévete y atiende a los de la mesa cuatro- me dijo Tsunami, raro en él, por mas estresada la situación jamás me había gritado, o no desde que había llegado, es mas, solía ser el más amable tanto conmigo como con Atsuya. Camine hacia la mesa y tome la orden y regrese a la barra encontrándome con Tachimukai.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto y solo lo vi. –Te vez preocupado- me dio como respuesta

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Tsunami?, parece molesto conmigo- le dije

-Si Tsunami está molesto contigo algo muy malo debiste hacer- me dijo. –Pero no te preocupes, ya se le pasara- me sonrió. Iba a decir algo cuando una voz me interrumpió.

-Tachimukai necesito tu ayuda- dijo Tsunami bastante serio

-Estoy atendiendo unas mesas, termino y…

-Que lo haga él- lo interrumpió mientras me señalaba.

-¿Puedes…- comenzó Tachimukai

-No hay problema, vete, yo atiendo

Así pasaron tres largas horas hasta que llego el momento de cerrar.

-¿Fue un día pesado no?- me dijo Midorikawa

-Bastante- le conteste con una sonrisa cansada

-Shiro, Otomura quiere que le ayudes a cerrar- me hablo Hiroto

-Bueno Shiro, hasta mañana- subió y detrás de él Hiroto quien solo me sonrió

Ya todos habían subido, solo Otomura que se encontraba cerrando las puertas principales mientras yo terminaba de subir las sillas a las mesas.

Cuando termine me acerque a él con la intención de despedirme

-Buenas noches Otomura- comencé a caminar pero su voz me detuvo

-Parece que no sabes seguir una indicación- hablo serio

-¿Disculpa?- tenía una idea de lo que se refería, pero tal vez si me hacia el desentendido podía zafarme de alguna manera

-Te di una orden y la desobedeciste, te dije que te olvidaras de tu amistad con el hijo del senescal, quien además es soldado y capitán de un escuadrón

-Pero es mi amigo

-Solo te usa, él tiene la sospecha de que aquí se ocultan rebeldes, y necesita a alguien que confié en él y pueda contarle todo lo que pasa aquí adentro

-Goenji no es así- comenzaba a hartarme, no lo conocía, el no sabía quién era Shuuya en realidad y se atrevía a juzgarlo, no se lo iba a permitir

-Tu amigo dejo de existir, ese es un soldado del rey que solo busca acabar con todos nosotros y tu, tu solo estas yendo al matadero y lo peor es que nos estas arrastrando contigo.

-Goenji jamás me traicionaría- di como respuesta

-Él es como lo demás, por complacer al tirano, por un puñado de monedas o por soborno son capaces hasta de matar a su propia sangre- Alzo la voz, estaba molesto, podía verlo en su rostro

-Pero yo no los traicionaría, eso jamás, nunca le daría información que pusiera en peligro nuestras vidas- dije, de cierta manera era verdad, no pensaba decirle a Shuuya nada que perjudicara a ninguno

-La traición inicia desde que le ordenas a tu mente dejar pasar por alto la palabra LEALTAD- me dijo subiendo el tono de su voz en la última palabra

-No confías en mí ¿cierto?- le dije. –Desde que llegue has actuado de esta manera, parece que te molesta mi presencia, a pesar de que luchamos por el mismo objetivo no confías en mi

-Debemos desconfiar unos de otros, es la única defensa contra la traición

-Pues yo no desconfió de ti, de nadie, pero si quieres que te asegure que no dire nada, esta bien- estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir y no me arrepentía de nada. –Juro lealtad a la rebelión- hable claro y fuerte mientras me arrodillaba. –Si llego a traicionarlos siéntete libre de asesinarme- agache la cabeza esperando

-No me importa lo que hagas con Goenji Shuuya, pero has jurado lealtad, y no me tentare el corazón, te matare a la más mínima sospecha de traición- su voz se sereno, y se fue a paso tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron, Shiro y Shuuya se encontraban casi a diario, hablaban de cosas triviales, ninguno mencionaba la guerra mientras estaban juntos, solo eran ellos dos, como amigos, como antes.

Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado bastante, Goenji había bajado su rendimiento como soldado, cosa que notaron muchas personas, incluso el rey.

Y Fubuki, él comenzó a no cumplir con sus obligaciones, y Otomura no lo tomaba muy bien.

-Fubuki- hablo Otomura

Era de mañana, muy temprano para que alguien se hubiera levantado, pero tanto Shiro como Otomura lo estaban.

-¿Si?- pregunto acercándose

-He escuchado que tienes una habilidad nata para manejar la espada ¿es cierto?

-Eso dicen- contesto humildemente

-Necesito que te encargues de entrenar a los más jóvenes y enseñarlos a usar la espada en 15 días

-¿¡Quince días! Es muy poco tiempo-

-Pues es el tiempo que tienes, no te estoy pidiendo que los conviertas en unos maestros, solo enséñalos a defenderse y atacar

-¿Por qué la urgencia de que aprendan?- pregunto confundido

-Si asistieras a las reuniones lo sabrías- dio como respuesta. Shiro permaneció callado, de cierta manera había estado faltando con sus obligaciones, pero no creía que su presencia fuerza necesaria en esas juntas, después de todo no estaba al mando de ningún escuadrón. Otomura comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para bajar a la cantina.

-Ven a la junta esta tarde, es importante que estés hay- dijo mientras desaparecía por las escaleras.

Después de desayunar Fubuki Shiro salió en dirección al lugar donde se supone que enseñaría a usar la espada. Una vieja casa bastante amplia. Al entrar pudo ver un gran piso de madera y un montón de jóvenes sentados en el piso, le sorprendió ver que en verdad eran muy jóvenes, los más grandes aparentaban tener unos dieciséis años. _"La guerra convierte a los niños en hombres"_ pensó.

-Muy bien- hablo entrando por la puerta ganando la atención de todos. –Soy Shiro Fubuki y seré quien se encargara que todos ustedes aprendan a manejar una espada, así que comencemos….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shiro caminaba de regreso a la cantina, había tenido una mañana difícil a pesar de que los niños aprendían rápido era difícil que mantuvieran el orden.

Entro en la cantina y le pidió un trago a Bush, cuando se lo sirvió camino hacia la mesa donde estaban todos, se sentó junto a su hermano Atsuya y espero que alguien hablara.

Largos e incómodos minutos pararon y nadie decía nada, inclusive Atsuya no parecía tener seña de querer decir algo.

Cuando Fubuki iba a tomar la palabra alguien entro por la puerta, todos voltearon a ver a la persona que estaban esperando, Endo.

-Disculpen la demora, el hijo del conde llego de visita y no pude liberarme de él- rio despreocupado.

-Está bien, adelante Endo, dinos que es eso tan importante- hablo Kazemaru bastante animado por la visita de su amigo.

-Por supuesto- tomo asiento junto a su amigo. –Se por fuentes confiables que el castillo quedara con solo dos tropas vigilándolo.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Cuándo?- pregunto Tsunami bastante sorprendido, esta podía ser la oportunidad que esperaban para tomar el castillo y derrocar al rey.

-Dentro de dos semanas- hablo Endo. –Esta es una oportunidad que no se repetirá, sé que es poco tiempo pero debemos actuar

Ahora Shiro entendía por qué tanta urgencia de Otomura, pero… ¿Cómo sabia él a esas horas de la mañana? Shiro volteo a ver a Otomura quien tenía una sonrisa en el resto.

-Muchas gracias Endo, por supuesto que aprovecharemos esta oportunidad, atacaremos en dos semanas- Dijo Otomura saco de su bolsillo un gran mapa que mostraba el castillo, todos los pasillos y entradas. –Aquí hay un punto ciego, podemos entrar por ahí- señalo una pequeña entrada, aparentemente la que proveía de agua al castillo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Kazemaru

-Tambien tengo fuentes confiables- de nuevo sonrió.

-Pero considero que entrar todos por un mismo lugar haría que alguien lo notara- respondió Kazemaru

-Tiene razón- secundo Hiroto. –Mientras más entradas ocupemos más acorralados los tendremos

-Nuestro escuadrón puede entrar por aquí- hablo Midorikawa mientras señalaba una de las puertas laterales

-Y nosotros por el otro lado- fue Tachimukai quien señalo ahora el mapa

-Perfecto- Endo estaba entusiasmado, sin duda seria fácil.

-Olvidan un detalle- sorprendentemente Atsuya, quien había permanecido callado durante todo el rato tomo la palabra. –Los centinelas, ellos están aquí, aquí y aquí- hablaba mientras señalaba los alrededores del castillo. -¿Quién se encargara de ellos?

-Ustedes lo harán- dijo Otomura señalando a los hermanos Fubuki, junto conmigo, nuestro escuadrón será el que se encargue de eso y de lograr abrir las puertas para que el de Endo y Kazemaru puedan entrar por la puerta principal.

-Veo que tienes todo calculado- rio Kazemaru.

-Asi es, sin duda ganaremos la guerra- volvió a sonreír

Shiro notaba algo raro en Otomura, se veía bastante confiado, además esa sonrisa le causaba desconfianza, podría ser que… ¡No! Eso es imposible, Otomura no podía ser un espía, ¿o sí?

Después de un par de horas de estar planeando el ataque la junta termino.

Otomura caminaba hacia la salida cuando Shiro lo llamo

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a ver a un viejo amigo, tengo unos asuntos que tratar- dijo sin detenerse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Cual era tu urgencia de verme?

-Mi rey- dijo un joven mientras se inclinaba. –Todo salió de acuerdo al plan atacaran dentro de dos semanas, antes de que salga el sol, se dividirán en escuadrones entrando por las diferentes puertas y un pequeño escuadrón de veinte personas escalaran la muralla para derribar a los centinelas- termino de decir

-Excelente

-Hay más mi señor- hiso una pausa y continúo. –Goenji Shuuya encontró a un viejo amigo, Shiro Fubuki, excelente soldado, muy bueno con la espada. Señor, si ese chico se lo propone hará a que Goenji luche a su lado, usted sabe lo que significo ese joven para él.

-Tienes razón, hacerlo saber al Senescal, estoy seguro de que él tendrá la solución.

-Como ordene señor- se levanto y salió por la gran puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Miren lo que trajo el viento- hablo Aphrodi mientras entraba por la gran puerta del castillo –El gran Shuuya Goenji por fin se digno a aparecer- Goenji sonrió y camino hacia su amigo.

-Lo siento Aphrodi, se que últimamente me he desatendido de mis obligaciones

-De un tiempo acá te llevas muy bien con los de esa cantina- dijo algo receloso, por el hecho de que su amigo prefiera estar con eso a con él, quienes eran amigos desde que Shuuya llego a Inazuma

-No con todos, solo con un viejo amigo, Shiro Fubuki, te hable de él alguna vez- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido de Aphrodi

-¿Una vez?, era lo único que salía de tu boca cuando recién llegaste, aunque con el tiempo eso no cambio mucho- soltó una carcajada

-Bueno, a diferencia de mi, parece que te llevas cada vez mas mal con ellos

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Supe de la pelea que tuviste con Kazemaru Ichirouta

-Eso, hahaha, sí, me odia- dijo divertido

-¿Por qué?, eran buenos amigos antes

-Es una larga historia- dijo mientras le sonreía

-¡Goenji!- Aphrodi y el nombrado voltearon y pudieron ver a Edgar que corría hacia ellos. Edgar también era su amigo, los tres, pero Edgar solía ser un poco mmmm…. Más despreciable. –El senescal te busca- cuando el aire había regresado a sus pulmones, continuo. –Quiere hablar contigo- Aphrodi y Goenji se vieron entre ellos.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Aphrodi mientras comenzaba a caminar pero fue detenido por Edgar que sujetaba su brazo.

-Solo quiere verlo a él- tenía una cara seria, mucho para el gusto de Aphrodi.

-Está bien Aphrodi, nos vemos después- trato de tranquilizar a su amigo, camino hacia el lugar en donde su padre lo esperaba.

Al entrar pudo verlo, demacrado, su rojo cabello opaco despeinado y bastante largo, no sabía si era porque tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, o en verdad cada vez estaba más viejo.

-Me llamaba- dijo poniéndose de rodillas

-Hijo, levántate, ven aquí- dijo el senescal con una ronca voz algo cansada.

-¿Qué pasa padre?- Goenji estaba sorprendido porque su padre le hablara así, desde que su hermano había muerto su padre no había sido el mismo.

-Estoy preocupado por ti Shuuya, el rey me ha dicho que no estás cumpliendo con tus obligaciones, ¿algo te acongoja mi querido hijo? Tal vez no sea tu hermano, a él le contabas todo, pero tenme confianza, que siempre te apoyare- Sin duda su padre se comportaba raro, no era común en él ese tipo de atenciones.

-Encontré a alguien, un amigo de hace mucho tiempo, Shiro, ¿lo recuerdas padre?- El hombre sonrió, el rostro de su hijo mostraba una felicidad que le gustaría destruir, después de todo ese tenía la culpa de que su hijo más amado muriera.

-El pequeño Shiro, ¡cómo olvidarlo!- exclamo. -¿Por qué no lo has invitado a venir?, Quisiera verlo

-Bueno… es que…- Goenji no sabía que decir, no le podía decir a su padre que Shiro era parte de la rebelión

-¿Es parte de la rebelión?- Shuuya se sorprendió mucho, como si su padre hubiera leído su mente había dicho lo que no quería que supiera. –Por tu reacción supongo que di en el blanco. Hijo, trata de convencer a el pequeño Shiro de que se una a nosotros

-No puedo hacer eso- contesto Goenji sorprendido por la petición de su padre

-Si él se queda con esos traidores solo lo mataran, lo sabes hijo, nuestros hombres no se tentaran el corazón

-Pero no querrá venir, además esta su hermano

-Atsuya, como olvidar a ese pequeño demonio- sonrió. –Él también puede venir con nosotros- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la gran puerta. –Piénsalo hijo, ellos no tienen que tener el mismo final que esos traidores- El senescal abrió la puerta dándole a entender a Shuuya que debía irse.

-Gracias, descansa padre- salió del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Un día antes de la guerra**

Shiro seguía teniendo la sospecha de que Otomura escondía algo, esa mañana había despertado temprano y lo vio salir, aparentemente se cercioraba de que nadie lo viera.

-Shiro ¿vienes?- Atsuya toco el hombro de su hermano sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto

-Al mercado, compraremos lo que hace falta para el día de hoy

-Creí que Kazemaru se encargaría de eso

-Sí, pero desapareció desde temprano, así que Bush nos pidió que nosotros nos hiciéramos cargo

-Está bien- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a su hermano.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudadela pudieron ver un montón de gente reunida, parecía que alguien estaba peleando.

Tanto Shiro como Atsuya se quedaron observando desde lejos. Shiro se sorprendió de sobre manera y volteo a ver a su hermano que estaba igual de sorprendido.

-¡Kazemaru!- gritaron ambos para hacerse paso entre la gente. Al quedar al frente pudieron ver que tenía una pelea con Aphrodi, el chico rubio que acompañaba a Goenji casi siempre quien había luchado contra Atsuya en Hokkaido.

-Sabes Shiro, pensándolo bien, dejemos que Kazemaru le dé una paliza- hablo mostrando la antipatía que le tenía al rubio.

-¡Atsuya!- lo reprendió Shiro. –Vamos a parar esto- Corrió hacia donde estaba el peli celeste y lo sujeto de la cintura tratando de evitar que siguiera con la pelea.

-¡Suéltame matare a ese traidor!- gritaba tratando de soltarse. En eso el ruido del galopeo de dos caballos llamo su atención. Goenji y Edgar bajaron de sus caballos.

-Basta ya Aphrodi- hablo Edgar sujetándolo

-Aquí no hay nada que ver, todos regresen a sus actividades normales- hablo Atsuya logrando dispersar a la gente

-¿Qué crees que haces causando este gran alboroto?- dijo Shuuya a Aphrodi

-El comenzó- se defendió señalando a Kazemaru

-¡Traidor!- grito tratando de soltarse del agarre de Shiro

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!-grito Otomura que se acercaba bastante molesto. Kazemaru dejo de forcejear y Fubuki lo soltó.

-Lamentamos el comportamiento de nuestro amigo-Hablo Otomura a no recibir respuesta por parte de nadie. –Vámonos- comenzó a caminar y Kazemaru lo siguió, pero los hermanos Fubuki ni se movieron. –Atsuya, Shiro, vámonos- volvió a repetir, esta vez los Fubuki comenzaron a caminar.

-¡Shiro!- Goenji llamo a su amigo quien se detuvo, junto con el resto, a escuchar que era lo que tenía que decirle. –Ven conmigo- extendió su mano. Había decidido hacerle caso a su padre y tratar de convencerlo. –Vengan los dos- dijo refiriéndose a ambos hermanos, y volvió a fijar su vista en Shiro. –No tienen que tener el mismo final que los rebeldes, no quiero que mueras

-¿¡Le contaste!- Grito Atsuya colérico, se había dado cuenta de que su hermano le había contando a Goenji que eran parte de la rebelión. –Pues no me importa que lo sepas, no iremos contigo, no serviremos a un tirano. Vamos Shiro- extendió su mano.

-Shiro- dijeron Atsuya y Shuuya.

-Lo siento…

* * *

><p>¿Qué hara Shiro?<p>

¿Otomura es un traidor?

¿Quién es el hombre a quien Goenji llama padre?

¿Quién fue la persona que hablo con el rey?

¿Por qué Kazemaru le dijo traidor a Aphrodi?

¿Cuál es el secreto que ocultan?

* * *

><p><strong>Jejejejeje, uff! La inspiración llego de repente! Asi que me dije a mi misma, mi misma deberías continuarlo antes de que se te olvide, y mi misma me contesto, o tienes razón, y comenze a escribir, además de que AUN ESTOY DE VACACIONES!, yyyyy no fui a servicio social en toda la semana porque estuvo muy frio :B jejeje, asi que tuve tiempo de escribir!.<strong>

**Bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y ya tengo parte del que sigue, así que espérenlo :3**

**Mariana escamilla:**** que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por el comentario :3**

**Li Zakuro0 (Zakuro-san): ****Siento que te hayan molestado por mi culpa :s jejeje esque la verdad me gusta hacerle la vida miserable a Goenji, es mi pasatiempo jejej :3**

**Feathered moon wings (Abril-san):**** Gracias por tu comentario tan largo :3 y sobre lo demas, ya habiamos platicado de eso, pero como quiera lo repetire, Aphrodi no es un patan, el proximo capitulo tendra mucha importancia, lo de Kazemaru, tambien el proximo capitulo se vera, Atsuya mmm… el no apareció mucho en este cap pero en el próximo el tendrá mucha importancia.**

**Kinoto- Tsubasa:**** gracias! Espero y este capitulo sea de tu agrado :3**

**AL3X LINTU (Alex-san):**** Gracias por el comentario! Sobre lo de si es yaoi o no, se vera hasta el final, muajajaj! Soy mala y no dire nada jajajaj xP, espero y el capitulo te haya gustado y yo quiero saber que pasa con la niña de tu fic! Y EL DISCO AZUL! Tienes que actualizar pronto ok? Jajajaj xP.**

**Y FELIZ 2012 A TODAS Y TODOS! Que este año se llenen de bendiciones y que se cumplan todos sus deseos!.**


	6. Historia de una palabra

**Hola! La verdad quiero hacer un concurso (sin fines de lucro) y todos están invitados en participar**

**Espero y quieran participar!**

**Un saludo!**

**Byye!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Primer concurso "Historia de una palabra"**

**Convocatoria**

BASES:

*Podrán presentarse al concurso todos aquellos escritores de Fanfiction, sin importar el número de historias publicadas que tenga o no tenga

*El fic debe ser publicado en castellano (español) y cada autor podrá presentar un máximo de dos fics

*Los trabajos presentados no deberán haber sido antes publicados

*La extensión de la historia no podrá ser menor a 1000 palabras (dos hojas de Word)

*El fanfic puede tener un máximo de tres capítulos

*Se establecerán premios para los primeros tres lugares.

Primer lugar: Una animación de su personaje de anime favorito y un fanfic de dos capítulos.

Segundo Lugar: Una corta animación y un One-shot

Tercer Lugar: Un One-shot

*Para participar es necesario enviarme un inbox que lleve como asunto "Yo participo" y en el cual deba incluir su nombre de usuario y el nombre del personaje que les gustaría que fuera la animación en caso de ganar y del o los personajes para el fanfic.

*Todos las historias serán publicadas en la sección de Inazuma Eleven (sea en game o anime/manga)

*El plazo de inscripción terminara el día 22 de Abril de 2012.

*El plazo para publicar la historia comenzara el día 23 de Abril de 2012 y finalizara el 30 de Abril de 2012

*Al publicar la historia deberán enviarme por inbox que lleve de asunto "Historia publicada" la cual incluirá:

-Nombre de la historia publicada.

-Nombre del Autor.

-Capítulos contenidos.

-Sección en la que fue publicada la historia.

*A partir del día 6 de Mayo de 2012 se les informara a los afortunados ganadores de los tres primeros lugares mediante inbox, además se publicara en mi perfil de fanfiction y por facebook para el público en general.

* La participación en el Concurso implica la aceptación íntegra y expresa de sus Bases y de la decisión del Jurado, que será inapelable; el premio no podrá ser declarado desierto ni dividido.

*Asimismo, el incumplimiento de cualquiera de la Bases será causa de exclusión del participante del Concurso.

*La interpretación y aplicación de estas Bases o cualquier otro aspecto no previsto en ellas será competencia exclusiva del Jurado.

**Más información pueden dejar un review o mandarme un inbox.**


End file.
